1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game presenting system, a game presenting machine, a game server, a game presenting method, and an information storage medium for presenting a situation of a game participated in by a plurality of users.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is available a game system (a multiple user game system) for carrying out a process for a game in which a plurality of users participate. Such a game system comprises a plurality of game terminals connected thereto via a communication network, for example, so that the users of the respective game terminals can participate in the same game to compete or enjoy together even when located apart from one another.
There is a case in which two or more such game systems are available, each independently carrying out a game of a multiple user participation type. In such a case, a user wishing to participate in a game needs to select a game system to participate in from among the plurality of game systems in consideration of their taste. To help selection of such a game system, there is available a technique for showing, as a list, the kinds (game titles) of the games executed in the respective game systems and also the numbers of users currently participating in the games and so forth, to thereby present such information to the user. There is also available a technique for suggesting a service in accordance with the manner of use when a user selects various services (see Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2007-58692, for example).
According to the above-described techniques, however, the user wishing to participate in a game may not be able to readily select a game to participate in due to not being able to readily comprehend the situation of the game, such as how the users play games in the respective game systems and so forth.
The present invention has been conceived in view of the above, and one of the objects of the present invention is to provide a game presenting system, a game presenting machine, a game server, a game presenting method, and an information storage medium for presenting to a user in a readily understandable manner the situations of the games respectively executed in a plurality of game systems.